Compete
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Pemilik investasi salah satu perusahaan ternama mengizinkan putra tunggal membawa teman sekelas main ke kediaman Akashi. Levi sungguh benci menangkap kemunculan seringai congkak. Request by Anaan.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki & Hajime Isayama.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Friendship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Masaomi x Seijuurou x Levi.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Slash, Incest, typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 **I own nothing from this fic, just for fun.**

 _ **Alternative Story The Fall of Absolute King.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Compete**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pemilik investasi salah satu perusahaan ternama mengizinkan putra tunggal membawa teman sekelas main ke kediaman Akashi.

Preman sayang keponakan tapi hilang akal mengizinkan anak asuhnya bermalam di kediaman holang kaya.

Raja kasta kelas 2-1, Levi Ackerman tidak menyangka dua puluh menit dihitung dari detik di mana ia menjejakkan kaki di teras depan, limosine meluncur masuk dalam garasi. Figur regal seorang pria muncul dari dalam, bermuka angkuh disertai mahkota cokelat mawut.

Lebih keki tatkala target kelas hengkang dari depannya, pergi menyambut ayahanda. Satu tepukan sampai di kepala merah. Levi sungguh benci menangkap kemunculan seringai congkak.

Malam ini dingin.

Pintu balkon terbuka diiringi derap langkah berlapis selop. Dua pasang mata saling melirik, sebelum salah satunya sontak berpaling dan beringsut maju.

Rencana hari ini, menunggu waktu sahur sambil melihat komen berguguran. Bibi Carla menyuguhkan roti-roti lezat dan biskuis panggang asin warna-warni berkrim manis. Ronove mengatur balkon agar majikannya dapat menikmati pemandangan langit dengan nyaman.

Kalau kata Ryouta, ini waktu yang tepat mengucapkan permohonan. Siapa sangka celetukan Hanji menyuruh Levi main ke rumah Seijuurou tuk bermesraan di balkon berdua, disetujui begitu saja oleh Levi Ackerman.

Seijuurou mengutuk posisi mereka ada di gerbang sekolah, Ronove berwajah sumringah berlandasan tanggapan positif ikut masuk pembicaraan.

Pemuda itu tidak mengerti pada awalnya, mengapa Ronove sebegitu antusias.

Ketika kepala keluarga menghubungi hari ini pulang cepat, paham sudah apa yang ada di kepala sang _butler_.

Oh, betapalah menerangkan hati kala jidat Levi berkedut tidak samar. Meringis jijik pada tumpukan kudapan manis mengelilingi seperangkat cangkir dan dua buah teko berisi teh bunga telang.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu teh."

"Biru begini. Curiga isinya racun. Jika ada Kacamata Busuk, pasti matanya copot betulan."

Levi melawak tanpa niat jenaka.

Balkon diisi sofa bergaya _shabby chic._ Satu-satunya _lounge chair_ diisi laki-laki paling tua. Seijuurou geli sekaligus puas menyadari muka Levi makin masam.

Masaomi _ready_ di tempat. Membaca koran. Mengenakan mantel mandi. Rambut basah disisir ke belakang, sejumput poni dibiarkan menjuntai di depan mata kanan. Elegan menaruh kaki di atas _footstool_.

"Ayah, tidak ada pekerjaan kantor hari ini?" Seijuurou bertanya.

Masaomi menanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Tidak tahu entah efek ikatan ayah dan anak atau ada isyarat tangan tersembunyi. Seijuurou manggut singkat tanda mengerti, dan lantas menindih massa tubuh di atas busa sofa.

Levi menahan napas.

Seijuurou mengambil tempat di ujung sofa, tepat bersebelahan dengan Masaomi Akashi.

Gagasan Hanji untuk melewatkan beberapa jam penantian sahur cuma berdua digagalkan kemunculan ayahanda target.

Yang lugu adalah Levi tidak merasa telah menjadi tamu yang mengesankan meski seluruh pekerja di sini menyambutnya ramah.

Bukan karena Seijuurou tidak menotis.

Levi tidak bersandar. Duduk menyilang kaki. Siapa yang seenaknya menaruh bantal di tengah-tengah antara raja dan target? Tidak sopan.

Bantal itu sudah ada sebelum mereka ke balkon.

Hujan komet dimulai pukul sepuluh malam.

"Oh, bintangnya."

Ketiadaan gumpalan kapas beku serta bulan memantulkan sinar penuh, beludru malam tidak gulita, cerah oleh gemerlap manik-manik angkasa.

Makin cantik tatkala seberkas cahaya melintas bak membelah langit. Mulanya hanya satu, lama kelamaan ratusan garis bercahaya mengikuti yang pertama.

Fenomena itu terekam kuat dalam memori.

Levi tanpa minat menonton lebih gemas pada teh biru penuh undangan curiga.

Akashi tunggal menekuk kaki, tungkai dipeluk. Kepala menengadah. Mata delima fokus hujan manik.

"Kau membuat permohonan, Nak?"

Masaomi buka suara.

Likuid biru nyaris tersemprot otomatis. Telinga Levi menegak. Bukan karena Masaomi berkata selembut sutra atau berdialog ala adagio. Melainkan karena kepala keluarga Akashi tidak sekali pun membuka bibir selama Levi ada di sini.

Huwow! Si bapak rupanya tidak bisu!

Kepala merah ditoleh.

Masaomi mengimbuh. "Dengan keinginanmu yang paling gila, kurasa?"

Seijuurou diam beberapa saat.

"Tidak bisakah ayah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih romantis?"

Levi menyesal tidak menuruti Hanji membawa alat perekam.

Koran sudah dilipat. Tangan besar Masaomi elegan menjewer gagang cangkir.

"Kau anak yang cengeng. Ayah enggan membuatmu tersentuh lalu menangis tersedu-sedu."

Wangi telang menerpa rambut halus di bawah hidung. Masaomi menyeruput teh. Lensa anggur merah serupa mata kucing mengintimidasi, lagak angkuh seakan sudah sepaket dengan dirinya.

Holang kaya yang elegan dan tangguh, seperti apa kata Kenny di rumah.

Levi mingkem selagi mencari kapas untuk menutup telinga, ogah menyimak kajian terlalu akurat bersifat lebay penuh semangat empat lima dari pamannya.

Laki-laki itu lebih penasaran mengapa Seijuurou tak menanggapi lebih lanjut dan malah diam dengan mata membelalak dan pelipis bawah merona.

"Ayah, hentikan. Itu topik pribadi."

"Kenapa? Malu ada teman sekelas?"

Ada penekanan disengaja pada kata 'teman'. Di telinga Levi, Masaomi mengucapkannya seperti dieja.

Dengus dongkol keluar dari hidung. Seijuurou membuang muka dari Masaomi tidak ke arah Levi. "Tidak. Dia tidak ada hubungannya."

Levi yakin Seijuurou sengaja mengatakannya. Lantas, alis terangkat dan menyeletuk.

"Hei, Pak Tua. Aku tidak tahu kawan sekelasku ini cengeng."

Dan, untuk kali kedua dalam situasi tak berbeda, mata Seijuurou membulat dongkol.

Lain pula reaksi Masaomi. "Harus kuakui, putraku bisa mengeluarkan segala macam alasan, tapi jelas ditepuk sedikit dia bisa banjir air mata."

"Ayah!"

Dua _seme_ mulai menikmati ini.

"Ah, betapa aku iri padamu, Orang Tua."

"Hentikan itu, Levi," serobot Seijuurou. "Kau membuatku ingin melayangkan gunting."

"Jangan bersikap bodoh." Masaomi menaruh cangkir. "Nak, kau mengingatkan Ayah pada siswi PMS. Oh, wajahmu mulai merona. Mana kacamata ayahmu, Nak?"

"Astaga."

Bintang jatuh tak lagi menarik perhatian.

"Ini topik tidak menarik. Jelas aku diledek dua pihak berwatak mirip."

Kata-kata Seijuurou berhasil memancing kedut dua pejantan selain dirinya.

Masaomi yang pertama kali menanggapi.

"Ayah tak akan bilang kau keliru." Teh biru dihabiskan. Cangkir ditaruh lagi. "Tapi tidak bijak menyimpulkan seringan itu, Nak."

Lengan putra tunggal digamit. Seijuurou ditarik hengkang dari sofa. Cangkir dikembalikan raja kasta pada tempat semula, pelakunya berdiri dari tempat duduk.

Malam dingin berganti panas. Berlatar keindahan langit, suasana hening diusir desah erotis.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
